Rise Up
by Quintus Victor
Summary: Ichigo kurosaki has proven himself a capable leader and a force to be reckoned with after saving his friend Rukia, but after being defeated pitifully easy by the rogue Aizen can he rise up against all that will be thrown against him? Ichi/Momo
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer(Applicable to entire story): I do not claim ownership of any of the characters, locations, or concepts from the canon Bleach found in this FanFiction._

_He betrayed everyone…_

_Even I was his pawn…_

_I trained and fought so hard…_

_I fought for my precious people; I defied all the odds, never retreated…_

_But in the end…I was just a speck of dust…_

"_When cleaning house, one piece of dirt is no different from the next…"_

Ichigo woke with a start, not knowing where he was, the last thing he remembered was that traitorous bastard Aizen ascending towards a rift in the sky, looking down at him with that mockingly sincere smile.

Looking around however he realized that he was in the fourth division barracks, and his wounds had been treated although he could still feel a dull throbbing pain that quickly intensified as he tried to sit up.

Ignoring the pain, he arranged some pillows in order to recline with his back straight. Looking around the small but cozy room he noticed that he had the whole place to himself, surprising given that he was responsible for maybe half the patients sent here recently.

Looking down he noticed that he wasn't wearing his shihakusho, but had his entire torso covered in bandages and he could tell he was only wearing a hakama. Zangetsu was missing however and that worried him a little.

"_At least I'm not in chains in some cell, I guess my little stunt was overlooked in light of the circumstances" _he thought.

Ichigo was brought out of his contemplation by the door sliding open, revealing the kind and gentle face of the fourth division captain…_"Now what was her name again?" he thought._

"I see your up, Kurosaki-san"

"Thanks in no small part to you I guess, Taicho-san"

"Please, call me Unohana" she replied.

"_Oh yeah, smooth" _he thought to himself.

"Alright Unohana-san, what's going to happen now, where are my friends?" Unohana smiled at the boy's casual tone, but ignored it considering that he technically wasn't her subordinate.

"Well you and your friends really caused a stir, coupled with everything else that happened…" At the implied mention of the traitor, Ichigo's scowl deepened further and his hands clenched the bedsheets.

"I can't believe after all that I did, all that fighting, I still wasn't even able to stop that bastard"

"_Even after coming here, achieving Bankai, saving Rukia, and defeating two of the most powerful captains, he is still blaming himself for being unable to stop something even out of Yamamoto-sotaicho's control. He really does live up to his name."_

"Listen Ichigo, you have done more for soul society in these past few days than you think, in fact, many shinigami are calling you the savior of soul society, some a bit more grudgingly than others" At her calm voice, Ichigo calmed down slightly and replied.

"Ha, I guess me and my friends really showed you guys up huh? Say, where are they anyhow?"

"Your friends are safe and have healed completely, however there is a pressing matter; Yamamoto-Sotaicho wishes to speak with you."

"That old geezer, what could he possibly want?" Unohana's smile twitched at that remark, but she didn't comment.

"Your new power levels have serious implications young man, and we need to get that underhand before moving forward" Unohana said, putting her hands on her hips.

"'Young man?' Please, with that pretty face you couldn't be older than twenty" Ichigo joked while flashing her a sly smirk, knowing that she was probably hundreds of years old. Unohana blushed slightly at that, before saying.

"I didn't take you for a flatterer Ichigo-kun, but before you can go see the Sotaicho, let me check your wounds" Ichigo began to protest before the skilled medics hands gently but firmly pushed him back to rest on the pillows. Slowly unwrapping the bandages, Ichigo got to see his new scars. Zangetsu had been able to heal most of his wounds but towards the end they were both so drained that they weren't able to close properly.

As Unohana moved to perform a Kido spell that he assumed would completely heal his wounds he grabbed her hand.

"Leave them, I'm going to need a reminder to let me know just what the stakes are" He said, determination in his eyes. Unohana nodded and only applied a minor spell that completely closed the wounds but left easily definable marks. She then handed him a fresh Shihakusho top for him to put on.

Thanking her, he said "By the way, where is my sword?"

"After the last battle and the wounded were brought here, your zanpakto was put in the custody of the 1st division, but since then your supporters have convinced most that you are trustworthy, and my lieutenant is bringing it here as we speak. It seems you have made a few friends among the captains, Ichigo-kun." She smiled.

At that moment, the 4th division lieutenant, Isane came in with zangetsu, which she handed to Ichigo.

"So I guess we go straight to the old man now then?" Said Ichigo, while slinging Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"Yes, the Sotaicho has sent word that he is ready to see you now." Isane said, smiling at Ichigo's mocking tone.

"I hope you show more respect when we get there Ichigo-kun" Said the captain. Isane looked at her for a bit before thinking.

"'_Kun' huh, I guess there's a lot to say about this boy."_

Ichigo stood before the huge doors leading to the Captains meeting room with Unohana and her lieutenant.

"Well here is where we part for now, it has been nice to get more acquainted with you Ichigo-kun, and remember to show some respect!"

With that, the Captain and her Lieutenant Flash stepped away, probably on their way to treat more patients.

Sighing, Ichigo put his hand on the doors and pushed slightly, surprisingly one parted soundlessly to allow him in. Stepping through the threshold, he took in the lavish chamber, and walked forward. At the end of the long chamber, the Captain of the 1st division sat waiting.

Arriving at the foot of the dais, he said.

"Yo, old man, you wanted to see me?"

Ichigo was not prepared for the sudden spike of reiatsu and the booming voice that followed, he was almost pushed down to his knees, only his stubbornness kept him up.

"How dare you refer to me like that? I am the Sotaicho of the Gotei 13 and will not tolerate such insolence!" Ichigo was stunned for a second or two before absently picking at his ear saying.

"Alright alright! Crap you could've just said it normally, damn…."

Yamamoto leaned back into his chair, sighing. "I might as well get used to it, seeing that you will soon be our newest captain…"

"SAY WHAT!"

The old warriors face broke into a sly grin. "Please Kurosaki-san, I may be old, but I can hear you clearly." Growling at the sly remark, Ichigo composed himself and said.

"What do you mean captain, I have not agreed to anything."

Casually stroking his long beard, the old shinigami spoke in a grandfatherly, but still solemn voice.

"Kurosaki-san, I can see you are a straight forward person, as am I, and I will get to the point. You have proven yourself to be an extremely capable warrior, with a good heart, and have earned the respect of many of my captains and shinigami in the process of your brave if reckless goal to save your falsely charged friend. This is why I have pardoned you and your friend's offenses and have returned your Zanpakto. Normally, I would have let you become a deputy shinigami and return to your home. However, you are not a normal a normal ryoka, your power is enough to defeat two of my best captains, and you achieved so much in only a handful of days! If you were to go back the real world unrestricted, your reiatsu will quickly awaken hundreds of latent reiatsu, attracting thousands of hollows. We can't even put a limiter on you, as Aizen may try to capture you. So that leaves us no choice, you must stay here."

"What about my family! I have a life to go back to, I never asked for any of this!"

His face turning sad, and with a sigh, Yamamoto said.

"I know young Ichigo, but fate has chosen you, and given you a wonderful gift. It is up to you if you want to take it to its greatest potential."

"I don't know about 'fate' old man, everybody makes themselves into who they are. But I see your point, I can't go home without putting everyone I care about in danger, but why should I be a captain?"

"It is true that you are only sixteen, and you don't have much experience as a shinigami, but you have shown a talent to lead as evidenced by the loyalty shown by your friends. That and the betrayal of three captains have left a large gap in our ranks, captain-material shinigami don't come around to often. You will of course, still have to take a test in a week's time but if the account from Kuchiki-taicho and Zaraki-taicho hold any truth, you shouldn't have any trouble."

"What's going to happen to my friends though and what am I going to tell my family?"

Before the Sotaicho could reply, Ichigo felt a bone-crushing kick hit his side, launching him several feet. Enraged, Ichogo hopped to his feet and spun around, already gripping Zangetsu's handle and preparing a loud retort. Before he could get a word out though, he caught the sight of his attacker and his jaw nearly dropped down from his skull.

"You let your guard down son! Even after all you've done you still can't beat your old man!"

Eyes wide and jaw nearly hitting the floor, Ichigo stammered out.

"Wha- but you were- and that sword- WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Hey, watch your language son, there's a lady here"

At that, Orihime and his other friends came out from a side entrance and watched on humorously as Ichigo beat up his dad and cries of "MY SON I AM SO PROUD" and "I Will HAVE STRONG GRANDCHILDREN!" could be heard.

After Ichigo stopped wailing on his father, Yamamoto and his father explained how Ishhin had been able to settle in the real world with the use of a reiatsu suppressing gigai, with the Sotaicho's blessing. The party had left soon after with Ichigo promising to return to go over the details of his recruitment into the Gotei 13.

A few hours later, Ichigo, his dad, and his friends stood in front of the gate that would lead back to the living world.

"Don't worry son, I'll explain everything to your sisters and I'll come up with something for your friends." Ishhin said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. Orihime then ran up and hugged Ichigo, Chad and Uryu coming up and shaking his hand when she let go.

After a few parting words, and a promise to visit as soon as he could, Ichigo watched his friends and father go through the gate.

Slowly walking away, he began to walk in a random direction. He had been given the day off to rest and think about the sudden news. On the way back to his temporary room in the 4th division barracks, he had to avoid Zaraki's constant challenges…. at least both the captain's and lieutenants tracking skills were a bit shaky, and it was easy to avoid them.

Sighing as He entered the 4th division barracks, Ichigo retraced his steps back to his room and was surprised to find the Captain sitting on one of the two seats next to the low table near the window.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun, how was the talk with Yamamoto-sotaicho?" Unohana said, smiling gently. Ichigo moved forward and sat down across from her.

"Unexpected, to say the least, the last thing I thought was going to happen to me when I first got here was me becoming a captain."

"I know, that caused quite a stir when the Sotaicho announced his intention to sponsor you for captaincy, but several captains, including myself, agreed with him."

"Really? But I barely talked to you before today, and I couldn't even lay a finger on that traitor."

"Kurosaki-kun, your actions spoke louder than anything you have said during the last few days. You have shown the potential to change and potentially save soul society with your selfless actions and your will to learn and never fail, I believe in you" Unohana replied, smiling. That was when Ichigo noticed how similar the beautiful captain's warm smile was to his mother's. He wouldn't admit it, but Ichigo was nervous at the implications of his new post, and seeing that smile and those encouraging words really helped him bolster his will to go forward.

"I-I don't know what to say Unohana-san, but thank you, I won't fail anyone, and I will do my best to make my division the best that it can be." Ichigo said, his scowl slowly being replaced by an awkward smile.

"I know you will, now come, tell me which division you think you will be assigned to."

"I really don't know, Gramps didn't mention that when we talked, said I should rest for today and we will continue talking tomorrow. He did say that I will have to take a test next week in order to officially become captain."

"I see, but I think you should be put into the 5th Division, which specializes in first response/covert high risk missions, using small usually 5 man squads. You showed your proficiency for that in your mission to save Rukia."

"Wasn't that Aizen-teme's squad?" Ichigo said, scowl retuning.

"Yes, and I have to say that is was falling behind the other squads in its mission performance. It seems Aizen became lax in his duties these last couple of months to further weaken us." She said, frowning slightly. "It would be the best place to put our most promising upcoming Taicho" She added, smiling again.

The two kept on talking until well after sun set, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel like he was with his mother again. When Unohana stood up to leave, apologizing for taking up so much of his time, Ichigo quickly stood up and spoke before she could leave.

"No, it was really a pleasure Unohana-chan… is it alright if I call you that? – a nod – thanks… Listen, it was really nice talking with you, I haven't been able to speak my worries like that to anyone since-"

Ichigo looked away, tears starting to well up, but he forced them away. Walking up to him, a concerned and motherly look on her face, Unohana put her hand on his shoulder, and looked up at the slightly taller boy.

"Since what, Ichigo-kun, you don't have to say it if you don't want to…"

Shaking his head he turned back and said softly.

"Ever since… " with that, Ichigo's face scrunched up into another scowl as he fought back the tears threatening to break free.

"Never mind…" A lone tear finally escaped, sliding slowly down his cheek, he couldn't bring himself to say it, and he didn't want to cry in front of someone he barely knew, no matter who they reminded him of.

Wiping it away, and wrapping Ichigo in a warm hug, she said.

"It's ok to show your sad Ichigo-kun, I'm here, you can always talk to me when you are ready."

At that, Ichigo finally let the tears fall as he cried silently on the caring captain's shoulder, as she slowly moved her hand in circles on his back. After a few minutes, he stepped away from the embrace and for once, he had a genuine, if small, smile on his face. Wiping away his tears on the sleeve of his shihakusho, he whispers a small 'thanks' and Unohana smiled warmly.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be here."

"Thank you so much, Unohana-chan."

Nodding, she gracefully left the room, closing the door silently.

Shedding his clothes, Ichigo jumped onto the bed, feeling happier than he had been for a long time, and ready to face what lay ahead.

And that's my first attempt at a fic, thanks to all the people who read this first chapter. If you like it, leave a review, if you didn't, at least tell me why and I'll appreciate it.

About the squad specialization, I couldn't find the actual one, so picked what I think will best tie into my story. This will be a Ichi/Momo story and I understand the whole becoming a captain thing has been done before. However I plan on making this story deviate far from canon, that is the point of FanFiction is it not? I apologize for any ooc-ness, I have actually only watched ep 1-67 and everything else I have picked up from reading the wiki and other fics, so I may not have portrayed some characters correctly.

I have however, portrayed them as how I feel they should be, so I doubt I'll change anything.

Thanks again

Quintus


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the reviewers who read my first chapter, especially Dark Jason and FellowNrd, your feedback really helped me a lot. I made a small change to the ending of the first chapter so please read that.

Last thing, from now on this:

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Will be a scene change or a POV change

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo was staring up at the ceiling of his temporary quarters in the recovery ward of the 4th division barracks, hands under his head with the blanket pulled down to his waist. He had discarded the bandages when his wounds had been healed the day before by the captain of said division. He had woken up several minutes prior, but the sun hadn't even risen yet so he saw no point in getting up.

Ichigo was brought out of his ramblings by some voices outside his room; he could almost make them out through the thin membrane of the walls that kept his room separated from the hallway outside. Closing his eyes and straining his hearing, he could make out some of the hushed words.

"The lieutenant…..-ken up….but no emotion…..refusing to eat….-er eyes… nothing in them." Said a soft male voice, sounding vaguely like Hanataro, the medic that healed him during his rescue attempt.

Another voice, this one female, "….She loved him….betrayed….used her…"

"…-ome think she's insane….many blame her..." replied the first voice.

"…-es ,even Hitsugaya-taicho refuses….talk with her… poor Momo…"

The voices then became inaudible as they left the vicinity.

"_Momo...hmmm, doesn't sound familiar, maybe the lieutenant of one of the traitors. Must have hit her pretty hard if she's that bad. Oh well, can't say it's any of my business." _He thought.

Getting up from the bed and getting dressed, he decided that an early morning walk would do him some good. Shrugging on the top of his shihakusho and grabbing Zangetsu he left through the window which was just big enough to let him through, he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Ever since he was little, the morning had always been his time of the day. He remembered waking up early on Saturdays to just enjoy the quiet before his flamboyant father woke up and started watching cartoons with Yuzu. Chuckling at those fond memories, he couldn't help but think how much his life had changed, ever since that one night.

Ichigo landed in a large open garden that was in the middle of the large rectangular recovery ward, he assumed it was for recuperating patients to get some fresh air and relaxation. Walking along a small path, he started to think about his future here in the Seireitei. He really like the idea of commanding a special forces group, he could just picture himself with a white haori, flash stepping through hordes of the enemy, always just out of reach, with a team of black ops shinigami, assassinating important targets. Other scenario's played through his head and he couldn't help but feel a little giddy, just how many 16 year old boys were able to do this kinda stuff?

A few minutes later however, he remembered that things weren't going to be fun and games forever. Aizen seemed to have some of the most powerful hollows under his control, and for all he knew, that bastard could have a horde of hollows under his command. He shuddered at the thought of innumerable monsters pouring in through some portal into the Seireitei, or even karakura town…

Shaking his head to clear these thoughts out of his head, he continued along the path.

"_I'll just have to be ready, and make my division the strongest it can be to kill that teme" He thought. _

As he turned a corner, he spotted something that caught his eye, a glint of steel. Focusing on that point, he saw a small girl or woman, head down with a long knife in her hand, held horizontally over her stomach. Ichigo immediately recognized her intent and all logical thought fled from his mind. His intent was clear; there was no excuse for suicide, no matter what happens in your life, you NEVER give up.

On pure instinct, his muscles flexed and his reiatsu flared quickly as he performed a flash step, strait towards the girl.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o

She was so cold, her world was so dark.

Her light, her warmth had left, had nearly killed her.

She couldn't bear to speak his name, the name that had symbolized the light and warmth in her life for years.

There was nothing now, she had given herself to him wholeheartedly, she would have done anything for him… she STILL would do anything for him… but he didn't love her anymore, he never loved her, he threw her away like a piece of trash. But she STILL loved him; she had loved him for so long that…

Slowly she took out the knife she had stolen from the food tray that the 4th squad attendant used to cut her food, even if she refused to eat.

Her captain had been her life, and now that he had abandoned her… there was nothing left….

Slowly, she raised the blade to her stomach, unfeeling, uncaring, not a single emotion passed through her mind as she contemplated killing herself. No one cared for her anymore, she had known that Hitsugaya and some of her old friends would wait by her door, but they would always leave before even trying to talk to her.

In a way, she was a traitor just as much as her captain… she had been a key part in his plans, and she had fought for him even after he tried to kill her.

"_At least I was of some use to you… Taicho…"_

With that thought, she closed her eyes and her arms began to emotionlessly lead the sharp knife on its path to her stomach and through her bowels.

Before it could pierce the fabric of her shuhakusho however, she felt a rough, callused hand close around her own two as they firmly gripped the handle of the blade.

The reiatsu of the person who stopped her was unknown to her, and yet… vaguely familiar.

Ichigo looked down at the small form sitting on the wooden floor beneath him. A flurry of emotions passed through his mind…confusion, sadness, and anger, anger at the man who did this to someone so…beautiful….

Looking down at the perfectly expressionless face, he couldn't help but notice how pretty this girl was, this…Momo.

As her eyes opened however, all his emotions condensed into a single intense feeling…rage…rage at the man who had obviously taken everything from this girl.

"…_.She loved him….betrayed….used her…" Hanataro's statement reverberated through his mind._

Momo's coffee brown eyes were dead; there was nothing there as she looked up at him, as if he wasn't even there, as if she was an empty shell.

Momo slowly opened her eyes; it seemed she wasn't going to die right now. Looking up at the person who had stopped her however, she didn't see the horrified or concerned face she was expecting. The person standing above her was like no one she had ever seen before, a shock of fiery orange hair, an intense scowl, a gigantic Zanpakto….and his eyes.

His brown eyes burned into her very soul as they radiated pure fury and rage, no one had ever looked at her like that. She looked away.

Growling, Ichigo yanked the knife from her grasp that had fallen limp and buried the knife in the wall next to him.

Neither of them said anything, Momo because she didn't care, and Ichigo because he just didn't know what to tell her. He was saved from that fate however, when he heard the door to her room open inside the door just to his left. He could here Hanataro's voice call out and he waved him over.

"Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing here?" The 7th seat said.

"She was going to…" He couldn't bring himself to say it "…to use _that_" he finally said, pointing at the knife embedded in the wall. Eyes widening in understanding, and shock, Hanataro quickly told Ichigo to stay with Momo, just in case, while he took the knife and went to go get the captain.

Throughout the entire exchange, Ichigo never took his eyes of her form, and she in turn hadn't moved or responded at all. Not knowing what to do, he sat down next to her, legs dangling off the raised platform, almost touching the grass. Again she didn't respond.

Ichigo ran his hands through his hair, his rage temporarily abated, as he sat exasperated. He remembered a brief but dark time in his life when he was just like she was now, right after his mother had died, and he had blamed himself. He had had his family however, to feel their forgiveness, their love; it had been enough for him to climb out of that hole.

Momo had no one though… he remembered clearly how those two people outside his room had said her friends had abandoned her after her grief-fueled actions allowed Aizen's plans to come to fruition. After a few silent moments, he finally resolved to be there and help her climb out of the pit she was in.

He looked back to what his father had said to him, all those years ago, and rearranged his words for this situation.

"He must have been very special to you…" he began. "…more than special I suppose, must've been your whole world if he hurt you this bad by betraying you…you don't deserve any of this…"

"But giving up on life is not the way…no matter what he meant to you; another person can never be your reason for living. Your life is your own… it belongs to no one else. That Ba-… man used you Momo… he was not who you thought he was, he is pure evil for what he did to you, plain and simple. He is cold, heartless; he gives only to himself and takes everything from everyone else. But you're feeling 's for the man you thought he was are true, it shows you are not like him, it shows you are human."

Slowly, she started to look up, afraid to trust again, afraid that if she started to hope, just a little, it would be ripped from her life again.

Unafraid now, confident, the words just came to him.

"What I'm trying to say is… you can't let him control you anymore, you have to take hold of your life… you must rise up… and live it."

Momo finally looked up at him, and what she saw nearly made her gasp. His brown eyes, which had been burning with anger a moment ago, now were filled with warmth. As she looked into his caring brown eyes, she felt the coldness recede, and the dark shroud cast over her thoughts was lifted. His face was no longer in a scowl, but had a small smile, his face radiating understanding and kindness.

As she looked up at him, hesitant and hopeful at the same time, he could feel his heart clench inside his chest at her fragility. He let his scowl slip away and stopped his unconscious desire to hide his emotions. He let her see into his soul and watched as her expression slowly changed from the emotionless mask it was before.

Going on instinct, he put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"I was just like you… a long time ago, but I wasn't alone… I'm not going to let you be alone."

He couldn't explain why he was opening up to her like this. There was something about her that he couldn't help but feel that he had to be there for her. He wouldn't let her fall deeper into the hole she was in, like he almost had.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0oooo0o0o0o0o

Retsu Unohana was standing by the door to the recovery room of Lieutenant Hinamori Momo, looking out on the scene going on in front of her. She had been so worried when Hanataro had come running into her office, screaming the shocking news. But when she had come upon Ichigo sitting next to Momo and all that followed, she decided not to interfere.

Smiling to herself, she turned away and closed the door.

"Come Hanataro, it looks like Ichigo-kun has it under control."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo could feel her tensing up under his touch, so he let go. She wrapped her arms around herself, uncertain what to do next.

Still smiling, Ichigo stood up and held out his hand for her, she looked at it like it was a snake, but then she hesitantly grasped it and he pulled her up. Ichigo understood that she would be hesitant to trust someone's words so soon after such a crushing betrayal. So he decided to give her some space.

"I have some business to take care of, try to think about what I said."

Turning to walk away, he wasn't expecting her to reach out and grab his sleeve.

"I…I didn't get your n-name..." she whispered, not trusting her voice to speak loudly.

Turning around, Ichigo smiled again, this time mischievously, and Momo couldn't stop a light blush from rising up her cheeks.

"It's Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki."

Saying that, he turned around and slowly walked into her room and through her door to the main building beyond it.

She slowly sank to her knees again as she stared at her hands, not believing what she had been prepared to do. Ichigo's words ran through her mind over and over again. He was so unlike her ex-captain, she couldn't believe it. Ichigo had seen her about to give up and was filled with rage, while the Aizen she thought she knew would have been worried. He would have never told her to take charge of her own life; he would have told her to let him take care of her, like he always had.

Eyes opening wide, she started to realize just how much he had trained her to be the perfect pawn. She could remember the countless times he had told her to step back and let him handle things. She had always allowed him to make her choices, she had thought that he cared for her, but he was just using her. He had made her rely on him, trust him so completely, that she was the perfect pawn and couldn't live without him.

As she went along with that thought though, she couldn't help but remember that caring smile Aizen used to give her, how he would let her talk about all her worries to him… But those memories were warped when the smile she remembered changed into the evil grin he had given her as he plunged his Zanpakto into her.

Her world was crashing down on her, and she couldn't make out which pieces were real and which were just lies.

Ichigo's words had ignited something within her however, something she had never felt before. She spent a while sitting there, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo was on his way to the meeting he was due for with the Sotaicho, even though he wasn't supposed to be there for another twenty minutes. His talk with Momo had given him something he had lacked since saving Rukia, a purpose.

When he had woken up that morning, he knew he needed to be the best captain he could be and become as strong as he could before the eventual war with Aizen. But those were very passive goals; there was no drive, nothing there that could push him to his limits to achieve. But after witnessing what Aizen's betrayal had done to Momo, his purpose came into focus.

In order to protect his family, his friends, and all he held dear, he needed to stop Aizen, and he was going to start by making sure Momo didn't become just another casualty.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Just a little bit shorter than chapter one but felt that I should end it here. And for those of you wondering about Momo's attempt at suicide, I was describing the traditional Japanese ritual for suicide, seppuku I think it's called. It was traditionally used by samurai and what they did was stab into their stomach and drag the blade across it…disemboweling themselves. Pretty bad right XO

Tell me what you guys think.

Quintus


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hey guys, I have been, and want to continue, writing two chapters a week but things are getting hectic at school with finals and all that jazz… and I think I will only have time for one chapter every week. Summer is only a few days away though! So then I'll be able to write a lot.

Thanks again to my reviewers, enjoy chapter three.

Remembering the last time he was here, Ichigo resolved to be as polite as possible as he entered the captain's meeting room in the 1st division barracks. If he wanted to help Momo, he would have to be tried for the 5th division captain seat, and he wanted to make sure he got it. Walking up to the dais, Ichigo inclined his head and waited to be acknowledged.

"Better… but you need to show more respect to your soon to be superior officer." The sotaicho said.

Biting back a smart ass remark, Ichigo tried to bow a bit more deeply but couldn't bring himself to do it; he was too stubborn to do that, so he merely nodded again.

"Sorry sir, I'm not used to the whole bowing thing." Ichigo said as respectfully as he could, but a bit of the retort he had held escaped into his tone.

Raising an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic change in attitude, the sotaicho merely stared back at the top of the boy's head.

"No offense was taken my boy, but I wasn't expecting you for a little while longer, what is wrong?" The wise old man could see that something was bothering the boy, and he had an idea of what it was.

"Something happened sir…something that got me thinking about how serious this coming war is… and I realized that to protect the people I care about, I have to try my hardest. I couldn't just stand around, so I came here, so we can discuss this whole captaincy thing." Ichigo said, looking up and meeting the grizzled old warriors gaze.

Yamamoto sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his long white beard thoughtfully. He knew this boy had potential, but he would've never guessed that he would act like this, young as he was. Smiling Yamamoto said.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the lieutenant of 5th division… would it?"At that, Ichigo's calm demeanor broke and he shouted.

"Hey! How'd you know that ya ol-" Ichigo stopped himself before he could finish his sentence and continued more respectfully. "Yamamoto-sotaicho…"

"I have my ways youngster, how could I be in this position if I didn't know about what happens in my domain? Come, walk with me." The old man then stood up and grabbed his zanpakto hidden as a cane. Ichigo followed him through a side door and into some sort of meeting room. There was one large, low round table with 13 seats spaced around it.

Yamamoto sat on one of the cushions and Ichigo on the other side, the sotaicho spoke first.

"Kurosaki-san, I have heard all the reports I have received about you and listened to the opinions of my subordinates. Of my 12 captains, 3 have personally recommended you and 4 have given their consent. However, that is not enough to automatically induct you into captaincy, which is why you will be taking a test in front of at least 200 spectators, including myself and at least two more captains."

"That doesn't sound too bad…" Ichigo replied. Yamamoto only grinned in a way that had Ichigo regretting his last few words.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself; you will participate in two battles. One will be a two on one fight against a captain and his lieutenant to show your skill in Zanjutsu, or Hakudo if you choose to do so…"

"_I think I can hold my own if we aren't using lethal force…"_ Ichigo thought.

"…and after that you will be required to fight three lieutenants… using only Kido and Hoho*."

Ichigo's confident face instantly fell and was replaced by a shocked expression. The wily old sotaicho grinned knowingly and said.

"You have been taught kido…have you not Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well about that…" Ichigo sputtered out nervously. Yamamoto's eyes glinted with mischief as he replied.

"Then this test will be doubly important as it will see how well you work under pressure. It also looks like we will have to assign you a teacher, a lieutenant, perhaps from the squad you wish to lead."

Ichigo's face switched back to one of determination as he remembered why he went through the trouble of being so polite in the first place.

"Division Five… I want to be the captain of division five." He said, looking straight at the old warrior, no doubt whatsoever clouding his gaze. The Sotaicho's face darkened and he absently stroked his beard again.

"I see… Aizen's old squad… But young Hinamori is… not in the best… state of mind after all that has happened…"

Ichigo's scowl returned full force and he had to strain himself from letting his anger seep into his voice.

"I wouldn't give up on her so soon; she just needs a chance to prove herself, to step away from Aizen's shadow."

"It's your choice Kurosaki-san… but to continue this discussion, are you familiar with the duties of division five?"

Ichigo leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Unohana-chan talked about it a bit, but not much."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at the –chan suffix, but did not comment.

"Division Five is the special forces division of the Gotei 13, similar, but not the same as Division two which is connected to the Onmitsukido, which is directly controlled by Central 46 and out of my jurisdiction. Therefore, Division two operates almost exclusively within soul society and mostly in the Seireitei. The Fifth however, is a Special Forces strike force, expected to work in far flung theatres and even in the Material World. I created the Fifth as a first response while the 46 deliberated and argued. More often than not, the situation would be resolved before they even made a decision!"

"Aren't the Central 46 members dead now?"

"Yes my boy, but they will be replaced from among the elders of the noble families soon enough. Due to the peace that has lasted for many years, since the Quincy wars, the Fifth has been largely assuming normal shinigami duties and have lost their edge in recent years. Looking back, Aizen was not the most logical choice, but at the time it seemed reasonable… probably due to his cowardly shikai!"

Yamamoto exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table, face grim, he then moved his stare back at Ichigo.

"I will not mince words boy, war is coming and the fifth will again be called upon to leap into the fray before anyone else, to weaken the enemy, stab at his back, and make him fear the Gotei 13."

Ichigo's gaze and determined glare never wavered.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Yamamoto stared at Ichigo for a few moments, not many could stand the scrutiny of the daunting old warrior, but the boy did not flinch once. Good, he would need nerves of steel. Nodding to himself, Yamamoto replied.

"Maybe you are just what the fifth needs, I will just have to wait until next week to find out. Train hard boy, you will need all the strength you can attain for the days to come.'

With those ominous parting words, Ichigo stood up and manages a shallow bow.

Momo was sitting on her bed in the recovery ward of the fourth division barracks, her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her head was down, her eyes closed as she continued the mental struggle that had started that morning with the intervention of one Ichigo Kurosaki, the source of her worrying.

Her mind kept replaying his words, the words that had awakened her from the dark trance she had been in. She couldn't forget that smirk as he told her his name, or the look in his eyes as he had pulled her up from the depths of despair.

She didn't know what to think about him, her mind kept telling her to push him away, to save herself from anymore betrayal. But her heart told her that his words held truth, and that she should trust him.

"_I don't know what to do…" _she thought helplessly.

Ichigo was walking along one of the many pathways of the seireitei, lost in thought and contemplating Yamamoto's words. He was so into his thoughts, that he didn't notice the small form falling from the sky until it landed right on top of him…literally.

The brooding teenager was abruptly brought back to the real world with a small weight landing on top of his head. Panicking, he quickly grabbed at the creature and brought it to eye level. He was greeted by the brown eyes and striking pink hair of Yachiru.

"Hiya Icchi!" She exclaimed, perpetual smile shining brillianty.

Ichigo could only stare blankly back at the strange little shinigami, before it clicked. Whenever one saw the diminutive lieutenant, her captain was sure to follow. Eyes going wide, Ichigo flung Yachiru into the air and jumped forward, just in time to evade the ground splitting impact of Kenpachi's blade.

Flying through the air and laughing wildly, Yachiru landed on her captain's shoulder.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULDVE KILLED US!"

The bloodthirsty captain merely laughed maniacally and said.

"I knew you'd dodge that, now fight me Kurosaki!"

"YAAAY Go Ken-chan!"

"Get away from me you freak!"

And so commenced a rather comical chase throughout the seireitei, which would have had any spectators that happened to be looking on laughing uncontrollably if not for the walls being destroyed and the steel being swung around. Ichigo headed for the only person he thought could save him, someone he knew every member of Division Eleven feared and he hoped that fear applied to its captain as well.

Busting open the doors of the Division Four barracks, he ran past an astonished Isane followed closely by the crazed swordsman.

"Stop running like a coward, where's that ryoka that dared to face me!"

Ichigo just kept on running, he had to get away from this guy, as he turned a corner, he finally found who he was looking for.

"Unohana-chan! Save me!" Ichigo screamed for his life. At the sound of the gentle captains name, Kenpachi came to a complete stop, a nervous look on his face. He was to late however, as said captain came around the corner, Ichigo in tow.

In her dangerously sweet voice she reserved for rowdy members of the combat division, she said.

"Zaracki-taicho, what do you think you are doing assaulting one of my patients?"

"I-uh…you see…"

"No, I don't, Ichigo-kun here has yet to fully recover and needs his rest. There will also be no fighting in my infirmary, do you understand?"

The insane captain looked like a puppy that had peed all over his masters shoes.

"Yes ma'am…"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at Zaracki, like a little kid who had gotten his older brother in trouble with his mom. The inseparable duo left soon after that.

"Thank you so much Unohana-chan, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along."

"Of course Ichigo-kun." She said, smiling up at the slightly taller boy.

Ichigo's face returned to a scowl as he asked.

"So…how's Momo doing?" at that, Unohana's smile saddened slightly.

"Not much better, she still refuses to acknowledge most people, but at least she has started easting, and she no longer just stares blankly at the wall, but paces around the room, thinking."

"I see… can I go talk to her?" He asked.

"Of course, you are the only person she seems to react to, I hope you can help her, she is such a good person."

Nodding, Ichigo then followed Unohana towards Momo's room silently, his usual scowl firmly in place. Arriving at the door, the captain patted Ichigo on the shoulder, smiled at him, and left. Ichigo stood in front of the door for a few moments, collecting his thoughts and taking a deep breath. Silently, he opened the door, and entered the room.

Momo was nowhere to be seen, but he noticed the door to the garden outside was slightly parted. Stepping through the door, he walked out onto the porch that he had met Momo on and down some steps into the garden proper. He found Momo on a bench by a small koi pond, staring out onto the water. He walked up quietly and sat down on the other side of the bench, not wanting to make her too uncomfortable.

"So…have you thought about what I said…"

She gave no verbal response, but she did tense up and shake her head slightly, as if she hadn't noticed him until he had spoken up. Several moments passed before she looked up at him. His face was scrunched up into a scowl, but his eyes betrayed his worry. She looked away; she still had not come to terms with what had happened that morning. Sighing, Ichigo stood up, and decided to take a more direct approach. He walked up to her and squatted down until her downturned gaze met his. Momo tried to look away, but she couldn't break away from his intense glare.

"Momo, I understand what you are going through, but you aren't going to solve anything by sitting on your ass all day." Ichigo practically growled out.

Momo's eyes widened at the anger she heard in those words, she was expecting more words of comfort, not anger.

"All you're doing right now is letting that bastard have control over you, your letting him cloud your thoughts and influence your actions. If you want to break away, become your own person, you have to stand on your own two feet, not wait for a passing breeze to take all your troubles away." Ichigo said, just as harshly.

"You don't understand what it's like! No one does!" she surprised herself at with the volume of her outburst. Ichigo was as well, but in a good way, at least she was standing up for herself. He decided to egg her on.

"Oh I understand perfectly, I see a little girl wallowing in self pity instead of doing something about her problems!"

For the first time in days, Momo felt a strong emotion well up inside her, who was this person to think that he could talk about what happened to her like that?

"You want me to do something? **Hado # 1: Sho**!" she screamed as she unleashed a wave of spiritual energy that sent the poor boy flying into tree. As the smoke cleared, and she saw the crumpled form of Ichigo lying beneath the tree and the indentation he made, the anger quickly left her as she rushed forward, afraid that she had seriously hurt him. As she neared him however, he jumped up to his feet and exclaimed.

"Now that's more like it, show some spirit Momo!" he said, laughing.

Momo couldn't be more confused, was this what he had planned all along? She didn't have much time to think on it as he walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her neck and said.

"You're going to be an awesome teacher, with your help; I'll knock gramps out of his diapers!"

Momo could only blush.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

(A/N) And that's chapter three, a bit short, but I wanted to give you something seeing that next week are finals and I might not be able to update so soon.

If you liked it and have any questions or comments, please review. Your feedback keeps me writing!

Quintus


	4. Chapter 4

(A\N) Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, finals were crazy and I've been helping my dad remodel the kitchen plus the thousand other little projects that follow. I've barely touched a computer for two weeks! Anyways, you didn't come here to listen to me complain, and the long absence has given me time to think about what I want for this story. I have most of the ending figured out, and I know what I want to do for the last few chapters, it's the middle leading up to the finale that has me stumped, but I'm sure that once I start writing, it'll come to me.

With the free time I did have, I caught up with some bleach episodes, to get a better feel for the characters, and I hope it can help me portray their personalities better, though I don't promise perfection. Also, like I may have said before, I want to deviate as far from canon as I can, because I for one _hate_ it when a fic turns out to be a remake of canon with only a few changes. Sometimes, authors barely even change the dialogue! I don't know how many times I've seen an author worry about sticking to the canon plotline, as if it is critical to their story's success. This is Fan_Fiction_, that means you're _supposed_ to use your imagination, it's okay to step outside of the box...even a little bit is good. That said, I don't want to see any "That's not how it happened" or "It doesn't work that way" comments, if you don't like the way I see things, at least tell me _why _and I won't blame you if you stop reading.

Sorry about the rant, I'm not done yet but maybe I'll continue on my profile later.

Thanks again to all the wonderful reviews, keep the feedback coming and I'll do my best to improve my writing. I've gone over my last three chapters and I couldn't help but feel like I could've done better. If anyone is interested in becoming a Beta for my story, please send me a pm, I'd love to have someone to bounce ideas off of before I release each chapter.

Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

For what felt like the millionth time, Ichigo raised his arms toward the dummy that was put up about twenty feet away. Trying to control the spiritual energy welling up within him as he yelled out.

"**Bakudo #1: Sai!**"

As he released the energy, he desperately pictured the dummies arms shooting behind its back, just like his had done all those months ago when Rukia did this exact spell on him. He had been trying to perform this simple Bakudo spell for the better part of two hours, since he had 'encouraged' Momo to stand up for herself. As the energy left his body however, the spell simply fizzled out and the dummy was left untouched, its arms spread out perpendicular to its body, its nonexistent face becoming a mocking grin as Ichigo let out a growl of frustration.

Momo was standing silently several feet away, watching Ichigo closely. She had been expecting him to quickly grasp this spell like most academy students and then move on to more advanced techniques. She was never expecting this supposedly extremely gifted shinigami to have trouble with such a simple spell.

Even then, she had seen many students have difficulty when first learning Kido, Lieutenant Abarai for example, but this was simply out of the ordinary. When he had failed the first couple of times, he had looked at her and shrugged, asking for help, however she only motioned for him to keep on trying. He had simply set his face into that cute scowl of his and doggedly returned to...wait... did she just call him cute?

A blush threatened to keep up her face before she shook her head to clear her thoughts, she had more important things to worry about. Looking on as Ichigo tried to perform the technique yet again, she noted how his shoulders tensed up as he built up the energy required, and how his hands shook as if holding back a torrent. reaching out with her reiatsu to sense his, she was not surprised at the immense amount of spirit energy being channeled into the spell. Once it had fizzled out, she walked up to him and touched his shoulder before he could try again.

Ichigo was brought out of his concentration by a light touch on his shoulder, turning his head, he saw Momo standing next to him with a pensive look on her face. Seeing her show even this tiny bit of emotion, was better than the blank mask she had been wearing every time he saw her. But even that tiny display of emotion paled in comparison to the small smile she had given him when he had put his arm on her shoulder after she had blasted him into a tree. That small gesture had swelled his heart with a feeling he had never felt before, and he was eager to feel it again, he had silently vowed to make her smile more.

He didn't know why he cared so much, he didn't worry this much for even his long time friend Orihime, but he couldn't help himself. He decided it was just the memory of her hopelessness that morning when she tried to take her life that influenced him. After informing Momo about her role as his teacher, they had walked together to a private training ground in the squad five barracks, where she began to instruct him on the basics of Kido.

"You are putting way to much energy into the spell Kurosaki-san, it doesn't need that much, and its simply overloading." she said softly.

"Are you kidding me, that's as low as it'll go!" he replied.

Momo scowled at this, could he really have so little control over his reiatsu, how could he have defeated so many if he couldn't?

Seeing her scowl, Ichigo added with sincerity.

"But that doesn't mean I'm giving up, I'll stay here all night if I have to."

At that, Momo let out a small smile.

_"I get it, he's just really stubborn."_

Seeing her smile, Ichigo gave an inward whoop of joy, and broke out into a small smile himself. Yes, he really wanted her to smile more often.

"All right Kurosaki-san, how much _do_ you know about controlling your reiatsu?"

Scratching the back of his head, a gesture that she was quickly realizing meant either mischievousness or embarrassment.

"Uhhh... almost nothing really..."

"You mean no one ever taught you anything?" she asked, truly shocked.

"Well, Mr. HatnClogs helped me unleash my shinigami powers, and he taught me how to use my shikai. Then Yoruichi taught me shunpo and helped me achieve Bankai, but that's about it."

Momo face palmed and shook her head slightly.

"I guess we'll just have to start from the beginning then... let's see if I can teach you how to sense your own reiatsu, then we'll move on from there."

Nodding, Ichigo followed Momo's lead as she slid into a lotus position on the grassy training field. Ichigo tried to emulate her posture as she explained some basics to him.

"Now, try and relax Kurosaki-san, there is no secret technique or way to all of this, you just have to clear your mind and open yourself up to what's around you. Try and hear the breeze, the birds chirping, all the little background noises and fall into the flow of it all."

As he listened to Momo's soft voice, Ichigo felt his shoulders relax and slide down as his muscles unclenched and loosened. For most if his life, he had always spent it coiled like a spring, ready for the slightest threatening gesture. It had been instilled in him throughout his adolescence by a combination of his father's rather unusual training techniques, and all the bullying he was subjected to for his fiery hair and rebellious attitude.

He had never felt this way outside of the few moments before the kind of deep sleep brought on by exhaustion. There was something about her very presence that calmed him and carried him away deep within himself. Soon, he began to pick up the slightest rustle in the leaves and eventually, that left as well. Everything was gone except himself and even Momo's calming presence seemed miles away.

* * *

He realized that he was in his inner mindscape, and he slowly opened his eyes. There, standing on his thin pole, was the manifested spirit of his zanpakto, Zangetsu.

"Woah"

"Congratulations Ichigo, you managed to enter this place without having to be forced into it by someone else."

"Thanks...I guess" He replied, shrugging.

"Get up, we have much to discuss."

"Alright Zangetsu-ossan (A\N: that is the right honorific for 'old-man zangetsu' right?), what's up? I did promise that we're in this together, I'm all ears."

Nodding, the spirit looked upon its wielder proudly.

"Good, I have much to teach you, but first do you have any questions you would like to ask?"

Resting his elbow on his left palm in a 'thinking' pose, Ichigo replied.

"I don't know... I'm just kinda frustrated with myself. I mean, I learned Bankai in three days, why is this so hard!"

"Hmm... It seems that the techniques these shinigami are applying to your training simply aren't compatible with you. You won't be able to perform Kido, not now, not ever."

"What do you mean?"

"By now, you may have noticed that each zanpakto has its own unique properties, separate from anyone else's. Even so, each zanpakto belongs to one category or another. For example, The sotaicho's and your new friend Momo's zanpakto are fire types. The young Captain Toshiro and your friend Rukia have water-types. The list goes on."

"So each zanpakto has its own elemental affinity?"

"Not necessarily, it does not have to be an element of nature. Captain Kuchiki's zanpakto could be considered a projectile type. His lieutenant has a unique flexible whip-like zanpakto , which can also be considered a ranged weapon."

"In that case... I'm not sure what type you are Zangetsu-ossan. There's our Getsuga Tensho which is a ranged attack I guess, but not in the way you described it."

Zangetsu's composed features slowly slid into a knowing fatherly smile.

"Ichigo... I cannot rightly fit into any _existing _category... I am the first and last of my kind among the zanpakto, and I have waited an eternity for the one worthy enough to wield me. A long time ago, I gave my knowledge freely and it only lead to untold death, man was not ready to hold such power."

"So what makes me so special?"

"I first noticed you when you activated your shinigami powers for the first time that fateful night you met Rukia. I watched you and how you dedicated yourself to protecting others, when I saw you fight, it was always in the defense of someone else or for what you believed in. Such a mindset is essential for what I'm about to teach you."

"I... don't know what to say...I'm honored you think of me that way Zangetsu-ossan."

"Very well, it's time I begin to teach you how to use your gift. All of my power, in short, has only one purpose, to kill your opponent. It is not so much a collection of individual attacks or skills, but a single mindset, a total release of your very soul into combat. In short, you become a weapon, guided by your own righteousness and purpose. In this state, there is no room for incantations or spells, the real weapon is here." he said, tapping a single finger against his temple.

"Your sword, as well as Getsuga Tensho are merely extensions of your will, tools. Out of necessity, I showed you how to release your shikai and bankai without teaching you how to seal them, or how to fully control them. It was the equivalent of giving a man a sword and telling him to go fight before teaching him how to use the weapon properly."

"Gee... thanks for the compliment old man, I for one think I did pretty good."

"While it is true that you improvised quite well and got the job done, you lacked...finesse."

Ichigo's scowl darkened.

"Now, I have already shown you how to release your Shikai, which is the first stage. The release command is already known to you, I have told you countless times, and you have already opened yourself to the knowledge I speak of once before. The name of this technique is something you alone can find out foryourself. As for your Bankai, you have only begun to scratch the surface, you have unlocked the physical manifestation but not the mentality required to master it, that I also cannot teach you."

"Then what _can_ you teach me?" Ichigo all but growled out, he was getting annoyed by Zangetsu's roundabout way of explaining things.

"I can guide you Ichigo, lend you my strength, support you in any way. But some things are learned only through ones experiences. When you fully grasp your shikai, I will also loan you my knowledge of zanjutsu among other things."

"All your giving me is riddles old man, how am I supposed to use any of this for the test next week? And you never taught me how to seal my shikai."

"You already have, besides you have worked under much tighter circumstances, do what you must."

"Hey-"

But it was no use, the real world came rushing back, and he was suddenly aware of all that was around him.

* * *

Momo was just finishing explaining to Ichigo how to reach for his own spirit ribbon when she noticed he wasn't responding. Slightly miffed, she had screamed his name and waved her hand in front of his eyes. Seeing that calling his name wouldn't work she had sat back and waited patiently for him to snap out of whatever he was in. As the time passed by however, her curiosity became too much for her and she was currently poking his cheek inquisitively, her face barely inches from his.

It was at that moment that his eyes decided to snap open.

"AHHH!" they both screamed simultaneously, Ichigo falling backwards and his legs shooting forward to try and scoot away, causing Momo, who was crouching in front of him, to lose balance and fall forward.

The result was a flustered Ichigo laid out flat on his back with Momo sprawled over his chest, her legs straddling his waist unconsciously for support, faces so close together they could feel each other's breath on their lips and the heat radiating from their rapidly reddening faces.

Shocked, both of them stood still, eyes wide and unblinking. Not surprisingly, it was Ichigo who broke the silence.

"So... comfortable?"

If it was possible, Momo's face became even redder and Ichigo's turned into a smirk. Momo quickly got back to her feet, and Ichigo got up after her.

"Sumimasen Kurosaki-san, it's my fault for getting so close to you-"

"Speak nothing of it, it's neither are faults."

After a bit of an awkward silence, Momo noticed something.

"Hey, what happened to your zanpakto."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and noticed it was gone. Looking about frantically, he finally spotted it lying on the grass next to where he had been meditating. Zangetsu had shrunk down to a still rather large nodachi, with a black wrapped handle, but like in its shikai state, it had no guard. The sheath was completely black and sported a simple black strap that would allow it to hang from his back. He picked it up and slowly drew the blade, revealing a completely silver-white blade. Looking closely, he noticed some characters etched into the blade near the handle, in flowing calligraphy, it read.

_"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."_

Flipping the blade he saw there were more words on the other side in the same script.

_"Look into your heart. Find your purpose. Let it be your only sovereign. With it guiding your blade, you will always deserve victory"_

Ichigo stared at those words for a few moments.

_"What is my purpose?" _he thought

"It's beautiful Ic-Kurosaki-san" she whispered.

Ichigo smiled softly, and in one smooth motion, sheathed the sword and slung it over his back.

"Ya 'know, you smell really nice Momo, like plum blossoms." he said rather nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Momo's blush deepened further as she stuttered out.

"A-arigatou...you smell n-nice to Ichigo-kun."

* * *

(A/N) And there you have it, kinda short but I want to give you guys something after the long absence.

I hope I didn't confuse you guys or contradict myself when I explained Zangetsu's powers, but this Idea came to as I wrote this, tell me what you guys think. I also hope I didn't come off like a jackass after my rant earlier, and I didn't mean to put down any authors work, god knows mine isn't perfect either.

I eagerly await any reviews.

Quintus


End file.
